Human Struggles
by RoyalPurple4
Summary: Allison Witwicky finally,is learning and starting to encounter her very first human only problems. She can't seem to get the image of watching her brother, Sam, die and even though she watched him get shot she is convinced he is still alive somewhere. [Read Strange Attraction for a full understanding of Alli's after war issues.]
1. Chapter 1

The sun had finally risen high into the early morning sky of Belmont, Montana and the atmosphere in a large two story house on a large area of property in the tiny town was silent and peaceful.

The morning fall air was beginning to heat up to it's 35 degrees from it's nightly 18 degrees, and Cade and Alli were both lying in a large bed with an oak wood carved headboard above them, and were buried beneath several thick quilts.

Cade had woken up before his girlfriend, and smiled as he looked at her beautiful face, with her soft brown, honey hair glimmering in the morning sunlight that smiled through the large glass window.

The sun made the maroon drywalls look brighter, and the oak floor shined; everything seemed better in the mornings.

During the night everything was dark, and sometimes they were stressful with Alli's nightmare being a frequent occurrence.

They were usually about her brother and her parents and how they had to attend her funeral.

Everything in her life, aside from Cade and Bee, was a shitty situation. Even though the government wasn't hunting her down at the moment, and the Decepticons weren't currently occupying earth—trying to enslave the people on it—she was still angry.

She was angry with the government for what they had done to her, and for them having killed Sam and Ratchet, and everyone else that she knew, cared about, and loved.

She was angry with the Decepticons for having killed Alice; her best friend, the person she used to do everything with and the person she told everything to.

Cade looked down at the foot of the bed to see their new, non-robotic dog, Flower, peacefully stretched out across the mattress below the couples' feet.

Flower had been awake too and gently wagged his tail as Cade looked over at him.

Suddenly Alli moved a little and Cade looked back at her as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Cade looking back at her.

"Good morning." Cade smiled as he looked at the beautiful girl.

"Morning." She faintly smiled back, today was going to be a bad day—she knew it. Her smile disappeared as she looked away from Cade and got out of bed and headed into the bathroom, walking over to the sink to wash her face.

Today was the day she had decided she was going to head to San Francisco to (where she found out her parents had moved to) 'come back from the dead' and see her parents.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Cade asked as he walked into the bathroom and hugged her from behind, kissing her neck.

"Cade, I'm leaving today." She softly spoke; Cade stopped what he was doing and stared at her in the mirror.

"What?" He was shocked, he knew that she hadn't planned on staying in Belmont but he didn't think she was actually going to follow through with it at this point. It had been six years.

Then again Cade had never married her or done anything, aside from making her his girlfriend, because there was a little part of him that worried—that knew—she might just leave.

He couldn't blame her; if it were he he'd go crazy but he also wouldn't have gotten in so deep with someone in a relationship like she had with him.

But again, he couldn't blame her—she hadn't been with another human for years and _there_ Cade was.

He was ready to take her on, knowing exactly how she was and what her plans for the future were.

"I need to see my parents, Cade. They need to know that I'm okay. I need to make ends with things, and I need know the truth of it all." She said, her eyes were misty and her voice sounded sad.

Cade sighed as she turned around to look at him and he smiled as he brushed back a piece of hair that had fallen in her face.

"I understand." He forced a smile, he felt like he had been shot. He couldn't believe he was going to loose another woman that he cared about—more than his daughter.

She looked up at him, she felt awful but she couldn't stay here forever and Cade knew that.

She needed to see her parents; she wanted them to know she was all right. She wanted to know what happened to Mikaela, she needed to know about Sam.

Cade watched her begin to pack all of her things into duffle bags and he decided to help her. He walked over to her and opened a drawer and pulled out clothes and handed them to her.

She smiled as she took them and then she froze as Cade pulled out an old, worn-out hoodie. It was her brother's; it was the hoodie she was wearing when he found her.

He remembered the day that he found her, camping in the back of the Camaro, all scratched up and near to death.

All it took was seeing that hoodie and she burst into tears.

"I love you, so much." She wailed, as Cade placed the sweatshirt onto the dresser and wrapped his big, strong arms around her as she wrapped her tiny, fragile arms around his sturdy and strong torso.

"I love you too." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"No Cade, I love you! I love you more than I have loved anyone else in my life and I want you to know that even after I go I will _still_ love you." She wailed and he squeezed her tighter.

"Alli, you can always come back. I will always be here for you. I'm not going anywhere." He said as he held her there, sobbing in his arms.

He stood there rocking her side to side until finally she was done crying and went back to packing her bags.

She finally managed to fit everything she thought she would need into two bags and Cade helped her carry them down to the car.

"Bee, you ready?" She asked as she sniffled and the car started up. Bee still loved her, but he had realized that she needed humans and that being her protector and still loving her was the next best thing.

Cade put the bags in the trunk and walked over to Alli, hugging her.

"You know where I'll be when you're ready to come back." He smiled and Alli felt herself begin to cry again.

She wasn't coming back, not if she could find Sam. That was, if Sam was even still alive, the chances were slim but she knew in the back of her mind that Sam was still alive. She just had to find him.

Alli broke from the hug and walked over to the Camaro and opened the door and stood there as she stared at Cade.

She did love him, but she needed to make ends with things. After a moment she stepped into the driver's side of the vehicle as it slowly backed out of the driveway.

Her eyes stayed glued onto Cade's face as Bumblebee quickly shot off down the road and they were out of Belmont in about twenty minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

For most of the ride Alli was quiet as she mindlessly sat, staring out at the road acting as though she was driving while Bee steered through all the traffic.

It had never been so silent between the two of them and it was making Bee uncomfortable. He quietly turned on the radio and surfed through the channels until he came across an old alternative station.

"Bee turn that off." Alli mumbled as she pushed the audio dial, killing the song.

"Come on, kidd-o" Bee spoke through his radio.

"Bee just leave me alone." Alli groaned and Bee sighed as he quickly pulled over to the side of the empty country road and slammed down on the brake jolting the small girl forwards into the steering wheel.

"Bee!" She screamed as she pushed herself up off of the steering wheel.

"Listen, you need to get it together!" Bee yelled in various tones through his radio.

"Bee, stop it! Just get me to San Francisco." She grumbled as she tried to take over power of the car but Bee was locking up.

"Bumblebee." She said through her clenched teeth as she tried slamming down onto the gas.

"Bee!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she tried to smash down on the gas before finally collapsing into tears on top of the steering wheel releasing a small lonely wail from the car horn.

"Don't cry, Allison." Bee spoke more softly as she sat there sobbing into his steering wheel, now feeling bad about having made her cry.

He had trouble measuring her emotions and he was terrible at determining what would set her off when she was upset like she was now.

"I need to get out of here." Alli mumbled as she unclicked her seat belt and went to open the door as Bee locked it. She unlocked the door and Bee locked it back again.

"Bumblebee, stop it!" She screamed as she unlocked the door and threw herself out of the car and onto the empty two-lane road.

"Damn ittt!" Alli screamed at the top of her lungs. "Damn it!" She screamed again as she propped herself up onto her knees and smacked her hands into the asphalt road.

She sat there for about fifteen minutes screaming when a truck showed up and pulled over behind her and a man stepped out.

It was Cade.

"Cade?" Alli asked standing up, her cheeks were slick with tears and her nose was all stuffed up.

"Are you alright?" He asked and Alli stood up and walked closer to him.

"Cade." She mumbled again as she neared him. She looked down and wiped her eyes and noticed his shoes. They were Cowboy boots. Cade didn't own cowboy boots.

She looked back up at his face and saw an unfamiliar man standing five inches from her. Alli gasped and shot back to her car, started the engine, and slammed down onto the gas leaving the stranger behind.

She had control of the car for about thirty minutes when Bee locked her out after having almost smashed into a semi.

"Hurry up! We have to get to San Francisco! Now!" She screamed and Bee kicked into second gear jolting forwards.

"Go!" She screamed again, she was frantic and having a panic attack.

"Bee!" She kept screaming.

Bumblebee was going to go crazy if she didn't stop soon, and soon enough she had worked herself up enough that she had fallen asleep.

He was almost overjoyed.

Slowly he made his way into California and by midnight the Camaro pulled up in front of the Whitwickey's new house.

"Allison!" Bee screamed and Alli came flying up.

"Where?" She screamed as she looked around the dark car.

"We're here." Bee said as Alli gazed through the window at the house.

She numbly opened the car door, stepped out, grabbed her bags out of the car and stumbled up to the front door.

She dropped her bags at her feet and stared at the big, red, wooden door.

"Ring the bell!" She heard Bee whisper from the curb.

She nodded as she looked beside the door and saw a small, round glowing plastic button.

Slowly she rose up her hand and pressed the button. The doorbell let out a slow "ding," followed by a slower "dong."

She waited a moment then pressed the button again and pounded three times on the door. Suddenly, in the side window, she saw a light turn on in the entryway.

She heard the lock on the door _'click!'_ and slowly the door opened. Alli felt her heart pound, she felt like she was going to throw up, pass out, and cry all at once.


	3. Chapter 3

The door pushed back all the way, and there they were both standing in their bathrobes and having their small arguments. Her parents both looked from each other then to the front door step and momentarily fell silent.

"Allison!" Her mother screamed as she grabbed her daughter and wrapped her arms around her, crying and screaming.

"Mommy." Alli croaked as she sobbed into her Mom's shoulder. "Daddy." Allison turned around and smiled as she hugged her father who looked like white as a ghost.

"Allison! Where were you? We thought you were- Oh sweetie!" Her mother screamed as she grabbed her daughter again.

"I was with Bee, in Montana. With a man." She whispered as she thought back to Cade and how terrible he looked as she left him.

"Bee is with you?" Her mother asked as she opened the door and saw the Camaro sitting by the curb. "Bee!" Her mom shrieked and closed the door.

"Oh sweetie you must be exhausted! Here I'll show you your room! Your father will get Bee into the garage." Her mother said as she shoved her daughter up the stairs and her father shuffled down the front walk and to the car.

Upstairs her mom led her down a hall and to one of the bedrooms room. Her mother pushed open the white painted door and flicked on a light.

It was the room that Alli had always wanted. The room she had drawn out and made plans for after she moved into her own apartment. The walls were calming, dark lavender.

Around the whole room were tiny strings of lights that casted an inviting dim, yellow glow. Her bed was a double-stacked mattress on the floor with tapestry hanging from the ceiling and tons of dream catchers, tiny totem animals, and some of her old drawings hung on the wall.

"Mom… you created my dream room…" Alli was in awe and shock. It was indeed her _dream room_.

"Mhm." Her mom smiled as she watched her daughter walk over to a hand carved bookshelf piled high with every book she owned.

Alli smiled as she picked up Alice In Wonderland, it was her favorite book when she was much younger, and examined it. She gently placed it back down and looked around until she saw a picture of Sam and her.

She picked up the old photo and looked at her Mom. "Have you heard from him?" She asked and her mother shook her head 'no.'

"I don't know where Sammy is." Her Mom sighed and Alli felt her heart sink.

"Where's his room?" She asked.

"Follow me." Her Mom softly answered as she led her daughter down to the end of the hall and opened another white door. She flipped a switch and a harsh white light filled the room.

It looked just the same as it did in their old home. "What about Mikaela?" Alli asked as she walked into the room and picked up a photo of the couple.

"No, sweetie." Her mother replied as Alli slammed the photo back down, shut off the light, and headed back into her bedroom.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep now." Alli abruptly announced as she closed the bedroom door in her Mom's face, shut off the lights, and slammed down onto the bed as she watched under the door until she saw her Mom's feet walk away and the hall lights shut off.

Alli let out a sigh and picked herself up off the bed and turned on the dim, yellow lights and opened one of her bags pulling her phone and its charger out.

She plugged the cord into the wall and waited for the phone to re-charge as she changed into an oversized tee shirt and pulled her wavy hair back into a bun.

The phone buzzed as it turned on and three notifications displayed onto the screen.

 _'Missed call from:_ _Cade_ _.'_ The phone displayed, with two text messages from him as well. Quickly Alli called him back as she laid back down onto her bed.

After the first ring Cade picked up the phone.

"Hello?" His voice was nasally, he sounded like he had been crying. He sniffled and cleared his throat and spoke more clearly into the phone. "Hello?" He repeated and Alli pulled the phone away from the side of her face as she squeezed her eyes shut to keep from crying.

She immediately regretted having left him.

"Hey, Cade." She quickly answered into the phone after putting it back up against her ear.

"Allison!" Cade cried into the phone as if he had been worried about her or something.

"Cade, what's wrong?" She asked as she heard Cad sniffle again.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Did you make it to your parents house?" He asked.

"I did…" Alli trailed off as she stared into the ceiling.

"How are they?" He asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"They're fine."

"When do you think you're coming back?" Cade asked and Alli was silent.

"I don't know… Cade. I-, I don't know yet."

There was a long pause of silence between the two and Alli felt sick to her stomach. She felt physically exhausted.

She hated her life even more now. She thought that leaving Cade and going to see her parents would make things better, but leaving Cade left her with a huge empty hole in her—a hole that would _not_ be filled back up by seeing her parents.

She loved Cade in a different way from her parents, and now she realized that.

"Are you even coming back?" He asked finally and Alli wiped away a tiny tear.

"Yes, Cade. Of course I'm coming back." She released a large sigh as she rolled onto her side. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Alli, wait! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked that! I'm not saying that I think you would never come back. I just want to know how long you think you'll be."

"Cade, I'm not mad. I just… need some time to figure things out." She explained.

"Allison…" Cade trailed off on the other end of the line, and faintly Alli could hear him crying.

"Alli, I just want you to figure out how to make yourself happy. And I want you to know that I love you _so so much_." He struggled to speak and Alli felt her bottom lip quiver. She was going to cry, and she hated what crying did to her.

"Goodnight, Cade." Alli quickly hung up as she dropped the phone onto the carpet and dug her face, tightly, into the center of her pillow to muffle her screaming cries so her parents wouldn't worry—which was something they were very good at doing.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Friday; it had almost been a week since Allison had arrived to her parent's house. She hadn't heard from Cade in three days, but to be honest she hadn't really noticed. She was too busy obsessing with Bee over finding Sam.

The sun was setting, her parents had gone out to dinner with out her, again, and Alli chose to stay home not that her mother would let her out of the house with the depressed state she was in anyways. She hadn't showered in five days or changed her clothes. She was a mess. A lonely and disgusting mess.

Alli walked out from the kitchen and into the garage where she had her laptop connected to Bee as he scanned through everything to try and find anything out about her brother.

"Bee, let's take a brake." Alli sighed as she placed down her microwavable cup of macaroni and unplugged her laptop from the Camaro. She pulled down the sun visor in the driver's seat and flipped open the mirror to look at herself. She had five-day-old mascara stained under her eyes, her hair was starting to seriously tangle, and her legs felt like a soft cactus.

"Beeeerrrrrz" Bee blipped at her as he rolled out of the open garage and parked on the driveway.

"Hey! You can't do that! What if someone sees you?" Alli harshly whispered and Bee buzzed again. Suddenly Alli heard him emit a couple rings through his audio speakers and flashed his lights.

"What are you doing?" Alli asked the car, thinking he was loosing his mind as she quickly got into the driver's seat.

"Sending out a contact signal." Bee said, his voice suddenly smooth. His vocals were fixed!

"Bee you got your voice back!" Alli smiled and Bee revved his engine.

Bee sent out another signal and waited awhile until he got nothing back and violently shifted the gears into drive and slammed down on the gas and made a short stop in the garage.

"Bumblebee!" Alli screamed as he threw her into the dash.

"Hook me up to the computer. NOW!" He screamed and Alli started shaking as she quickly got out and hooked up the computer.

Bee searched through the last 45% of the Internet, lightning fast, putting himself in the danger of overworking the car battery and his circuits.

"Bee slow down! If you fry, I can't fix you!" Alli screamed as he finished his search and found a record declaring Sam _dead_.

"Dead?" Alli cried out as she looked at the laptop screen.

As Alli sat there staring at the computer screen, lightly trembling she heard her parents car pull up into the garage and parking beside her as their Mercedes Benz crushed her small cup of macaroni beneath its front tire.

"Allison!" Her mother started as she stepped out of the car and looked to see the oozing pool of yellow cheese goo under the tire of her car. "Allison?" Her mother repeated as she looked inside the Camaro and saw her daughter holding her laptop and crying.

"Sweetie!" Her mother gasped as she rushed over to her and took her into her arms. "What's wrong?" Her mother asked, gently rocking her side to side, sitting in the driver's seat with her adult daughter in her lap.

"Mam's deb." Alli incoherently wailed into her mother's shoulder.

"What baby?" Her mom asked again and Alli smacked the computer screen. Her mother looked at the screen and her heart sank all over again. "Honey we saw that years ago." Her mom quietly spoke as Alli sniffled.

"I should go back to Cade." Alli whimpered and her mother frowned.

"Is that what you want?" She asked and her daughter shrugged.

"I love him, and I promised him that I would come back as soon as I got some closure. I guess I got my answers and you and Dad both know I'm alive." Alli answered, she was having trouble believing what was displayed on the computer screen but it was like there was much she could do.

Alli knew that if she continued to pursue this matter her parents would call Cade themselves or try to restrain her in some way and that was the last thing she wanted.

She knew they were thinking about this as logical and responsible adults, and pursuing something and going against what was stated and told to Alli was childish, but part of her didn't care.

Alli missed Sam too much to stop looking for him, but at the same time she didn't want people thinking she was crazy.

She didn't want to have to attend therapy sessions because her parents thought she had gone over the edge because of what she had seen on the Internet.

"Well honey if that's what you feel you need to do, I say go do it. Your father and I love you no matter what choice you make and we want you to know that you are allowed here at any time." Alli's mother smiled as she kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Mommy." Alli sweetly replied as she hugged her mom.

She watched as her mom got out of the car and looked over at her husband who was frowning at the yellowish-orange cheese puddle he knew he'd have to clean off the tires later.

"But clean this up." Her mother instructed as she headed inside the house and her husband backed the car out onto the driveway and grabbed the hose.


	5. Chapter 5

Alli groaned as she got out of the car and went into the utility room and grabbed a trash can and paper towels and headed back out to the cheese mess that her father had rolled all the way through the garage and onto the driveway.

She cursed under her breath a couple times and quickly finished up cleaning before she headed back into the house and collapsed onto the sofa like she had every night and watched some depressing movie on HBO before she headed up to bed.

But tonight as she collapsed on the couch her mom came in and kicked her out of the room and drug her up to the bathroom.

"Mom what the hell are you doing?" Alli moaned as her mom struggled to get her up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"You smell. And you are grossing me out!" She yelled as she shut the door, sat her daughter on the closed toilet and started up a shower for her. She brought her in some shampoo, a bar of soap, and a clean pair of pajamas from her bag and made sure she undressed and got into the shower before she finally left her daughter alone.

Allison dumped shampoo into the palm of her hand and smacked it down on top of her head and began scrubbing it in. She massaged the soap in, rinsed it out, grabbed her soap bar, and took a seat on the floor of the shower. She sat with her back facing the falling water as she let the shower water stretch out her hair and straighten it out.

She sat there, debating on whether or not to pursue the issue of her brother anymore or just to head back home with Cade and finally get married.

She stared at the bar of soap in her hand as she thought these things through until she finally began to wash off her depressed stink.

After she had used the soap bar she continued to sit in the shower, not thinking anymore about her predicament but just sitting—it was a sign of depression. Even when she was upset she never used to just _sit_ in the shower, because she had Cade. Except now that Cade was gone she was depressed.

"Allison?" Her mother peeked into the bathroom and saw through the fogged up glass door that her daughter was sitting on the floor of the shower, and it was severely concerning her about Allison.

"Allison, come on honey." Her mother cooed as she opened the glass door, with a towel in her hand and shut the water off. She wrapped the towel around Allison and helped her up onto her feet as she sat her back down on the toilet seat and made sure she got dressed.

After Alli got dressed into her sweats and tee shirt her mother brushed out her wet, tangled hair. She aided her daughter in brushing her teeth and washing her face. She gave her some chap stick to put on, and a small bottle of lotion before they headed into the bedroom.

She lied her down on the bed and tucked her motionless child in and went over to her phone to read her the notifications and saw Cade's name on several things.

"Honey, Cade called you twice and texted you once." She said, looking back at Allison who made no indication that she had heard what her mother said.

Her mother sighed as she looked back at the phone, then back over her shoulder at her daughter, and finally back at the phone until she finally unplugged it from it's charger and slipped it in her pocket, shut off the bedroom lights and left the room.

Her mother quickly rushed into her bedroom and sat at the foot of the bed and opened the cell phone. She pulled up Cade's contact and dialed his number.

The phone rang twice before a young man's voice, in his thirties, answered the phone. "Allison!" He sounded relieved.

"No, this is Allison's mother." She cleared her throat before continuing. "I just wanted to let you know that Allison said she might be heading back home to you in a couple days. I wanted to let you know, in case she didn't tell you."

"Why wouldn't she tell me?' He asked and she frowned at the question.

"Allison's sick…"

'With what?"

"She's depressed, Cade."

"What? No… I know she's upset, but she's not _depressed_."

"Cade, listen to me, she hasn't showered in a week and she has cried herself to sleep every night since she got here. She's depressed." He mother croaked out, it was hard for her to see her only child left this upset.

She sat on the phone with Cade and she could hear him trying not to cry.

She sat there at the foot of the bed, listening into the phone as her husband walked in and headed into the bathroom.

"Who are you on the phone with?" He whispered and she shooed him away.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Cade finally asked and she was speechless.

"Well Cade-" She started as she heard a muffled scream come from her daughter's room. She and her husband both passed a startled glance at each other and waited for another scream to come from their daughter's room.

After a moment there were several less muffled screams ringing out from the bedroom.

"Cade, I will call you back later." She hurriedly hung up the phone and they both ran into Allison's room.

They threw back the door and saw her thrashing around on her bed in a halo of sweat and tears around her whole body.

"Allison!" Her mother yelled as she sat on the edge of the bed and began shaking her daughter awake. Finally the screaming stopped and Allison opened her eyes.

"Allison! You're crying." Her mother obviously pointed out and Alli got out of bed. She tied her hair back, wiped under her eyes, and began throwing some things into a duffle bag and changing out of her sleep shirt.

"Alli, where are you going?" Her father asked, confused.

"I- Uh. I have to go back to Cade." She lied and her parents both passed nervous glances at one another.

"Honey can't you wait until morning?" Her mother asked walking over to her as Alli threw on an old, faded purple tank top and some cut-off jean shorts.

"No, mom, it _can't_ _wait until morning_. I need to go now!" She stated as she walked out of her room with her parents chasing her down the stairs.

"Allison, wait!" Her father ordered, but she wasn't listening to him as she stomped out to the garage and threw her stuff in the trunk of her Camaro.

"Allison, wait!" Her mother cried out and Alli paused as she turned around and looked at her worried mother. "Please wait until tomorrow morning. I just called Cade, we can call him back now and tell him you'll be home tomorrow!" She said waving Alli's cell phone in her hand.

Allison looked into her mother's begging eyes and gave her a small smile as she took her phone, kissed her mother on the cheek, and opened the door to the driver's side of the car. "I'm sorry." She softly answered as she shut the door and Bee started his engine. She lowered the window and waved goodbye to her parents as Bee began to slowly back out of the driveway.

Bee shifted back into drive and shot down the road like a lighting bolt and Allison stared at her parent's house until she could no longer see it. As Bee picked up speed Alli quickly rolled the window back up and Bee displayed an article he had found about Sam on his screen.

It had to do with Florida.

"Bee what is this?" She asked.

"I think Sam might be in Florida." He answered.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because when I was looking him up, it kept popping up all over the place."

"So what you're saying is he _isn't_ dead?"

"Well I don't know…" Bee trailed off.

"Well let's hope this leads us somewhere. Go to Florida." Alli ordered as Bee picked up speed and made his way East.

The trip took about a week and as they had gotten halfway into the state Bee had pulled beside a sidewalk and died and Alli had no idea since she was asleep in the backseat.

She slept through when the tow truck had picked up the car and drug it to impound as well. By then Bee had downgraded all the way back to his old crappy model that Sam had first found him in.

The truck dumped the two in a dusty old field, and that was when Alli woke up. The bouncing of the vehicle shook her awake and she slowly sat up. She rubbed her eyes and pulled her hair into a neater ponytail before she peered out the window and saw tons of other cars with boots on them, and realized where they were.

"Bee!" Alli hissed and the car quietly buzzed back. "Bee do you have a boot on you?" She asked and Bee buzzed, 'yes'. His voice was gone… _again_. A few moments later they both heard nearing voices of two men that were headed in their direction.

"Shit!" Alli hissed as she looked out the back window and noticed a guy with a tow truck who was talking to another guy she couldn't clearly see before she had to throw herself on the floor of the coupe's backseat.

Alli knew that if anyone found her in the 'unclaimed' car they would make her leave, and she might get accused for trespassing.

"The owner's dead, take her away." A round man in a white button up shirt yelled as he slapped the side of the old Camaro. Alli could hear the round man's voice from inside the car as she kept her cheek pressed against the car's floor. After a moment she felt the nose of the car tip up as it was connected to the tow truck. Another minute later she could feel the car being pulled behind the truck as it travelled off to wherever it was going.


	6. Chapter 6

About thirty minutes later Alli felt the car being dropped off, and the sound of the tow truck's engine begin to fade away-along with the human voices around the car.

Alli focused on her breathing as she kept her face stuck to the floor of the car, until she felt it was safe to get up on the seats and peer over the window edge.

She looked out the window just a little and saw that they were in another dirt lot, but this time Bee was without a boot on. She noticed other cars around them, and a pile of old car parts in the far corner of the lot.

"We must be at some car-scrap-collector-type-thing." Alli explained, poorly.

Bee remained silent and quickly Alli heard a voice get closer to the car as she ducked down onto the backseat and curled up.

After a moment the people outside of the car had passed by and things went back to being quiet.

The sun was setting at the same time Alli's stomach began roaring at her- she hadn't eaten since last night. And at this point in time, _last night_ seemed so far away. She was starving, she was thirsty, and she had the slightest urge to pee.

She then pulled her phone out of her back pocket, _read_ and _ignored_ all of Cade's messages. She wasn't mad at him, but she knew if she talked to him or had to hear his voice it would destroy her.

"Bee?" Alli asked, her voice was small and timid. It got like that when she started feeling vulnerable and Bee knew that's how she was feeling at the moment.

"Bzzzz?" He asked as Alli slowly climbed into the front seat of the Camaro and curled up inside of her shirt.

"Do you think this is a mistake? Trying to find Sam, I mean. What if he really is dead?" She worried as she let her hair down out of her hair tie. She combed it out with her fingers as it messily lied over her shoulders.

"No. He has to be here." Bee said using his radio vocals and Alli huffed. She didn't know what to think anymore, past her mini depression and the huge hole in her heart.

"Maybe we should head back to Belmont." She finally said and Bee angrily buzzed at her. He wasn't going to put his life on the line for her to make him drive all the way down here and then decide she wanted to turn around.

"Allison, no. You need to get some sleep and then in the morning things will seem clearer." He ordered as he shut down and went to sleep himself, forcing Allison to crawl into the backseat and lie down.

Eventually she was asleep and Bee turned back on as he quietly ran his air conditioner and read more into the articles he had found about Florida that he had suspicion had something to do with Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

At five Bee shut off his engine completely and sat in the lot as it opened and people started coming in to look at all the old cars and their parts.

Alli woke up shortly after Bee had turned off the ac and the car started getting hot.

"Bee?" Allison sat up with her hair starting to stick to her skin as she looked around.

"Get down!" Bee quietly spoke through the radio and Alli threw herself down onto the floor and waited until she could hear too male voices right outside of the vehicle.

"This is the only Camaro we have in right now. She's in pretty bad shape, but if you really want a project Camaro this would be the perfect fit." An older man's voice spoke.

"I'll take her." A younger man's voice rung out and Alli's heart skipped a beat. Someone was going to _buy_ Bee.

"Very good. That'll be two-fifty." The older man said. There was a moment of silence where Alli figured the buyer was paying the seller. "Congratulations. She's all yours." The older man said again.

"Let me bring my truck around to hook her up." The younger man said and then the two voices disappeared.

"Bee where am I going to hide?" Alli freaked out and suddenly she heard the trunk of the car open. "Bee! The trunk, really?" Alli freaked out, she would suffocate.

"Trust me. Now hurry up!" Bee ordered and quickly Alli tumbled into the front seat, pushed open the door and stumbled out onto the dirt. She gasped as she sucked in the cooler air from outside, she was cooking inside the coupe.

She quickly got to her feet and chucked herself in the trunk as Bee closed it for her and turned on a blue light for her.

"Bumblee I'm going to suffocate!" Alli gasped, feeling as if she was already running out of oxygen.

"No you won't." He said as he pumped air from the outside into the trunk.

Alli lied there in the tiny space as she heard the guy come back and hook the Camaro to the back of his truck and the two vehicle's bumped along the dirt lot and out onto the uneven street.

Eventually the car stopped moving as she felt it drop off the platform and she heard a garage door shut.

After about ten minutes, when Bee knew that all the people in the area were gone he popped open the trunk and let his girl out.

Alli sat up and threw one leg out of the trunk and then the other and tripped onto the hard concrete of a garage.

She stood up and looked around the garage and found herself impressed. "He's a Camaro collector." Alli smiled as she looked at all of the Camaros around her.

She looked back at Bee and noticed he had closed the trunk and seemed all shut up.

"Bee?" She asked as she walked over to one of the doors and tried opening it—it was locked.

"Bee! Come on! You have to let me in!" Alli freaked out, worrying the guy would come back at any moment and call the cops on her.

As she leaned against the car, listening for any signs of a person coming back her phone rang and she jumped. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket and saw that Cade was calling her.

She ignored the call and less than a minute later he was calling her again. She hit ignore and almost immediately he called back. She angrily answered the phone and put it up to her ear.

"Cade, not a good time." Alli whispered harshly as she worked her way under the Camaro, to hide just incase.

"Allison, where the hell have you been? Your mother called me and told me you left to come home. It's been three days past when you should have gotten here." Cade angrily spoke into the phone. He was worried she had died or someone had gotten her. "And now you're _ignoring_ my calls?" He continued and Alli could feel her bottom lip quiver.

"Cade, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" He asked impatiently.

"Because, Cade. Bee and I kept finding articles about Florida and Bee thinks it has something to do with Sam. Once I get to a computer I'm going to look up death records here and go from there. But in the process Bee has died and we got put in a car yard and then this guy bought the car and he left us in his garage and I don't know what to do."

"That's it. I'm coming down there. Where in Florida are you?"

"I don't know."

"Never mind I'll GPS track your phone."

"Cade, stop! Do not come down here until I've had some time to look for my brother."

"Allison, your brother is dead!"

"You don't know that!" Allison screamed back into the phone at Cade.

"Everyone in America knows that! You are wasting your time! You need to come back to Belmont!"

"Why? So we can get married, and have kids, and live the rest of our lives there? So I can sit on a farm with a bunch of kids I don't want and never really know if Sam is alive or not? No, Cade! If you come down here I'm not going back with you… _ever_!" Allison harshly screamed into the phone and Cade went silent.

"Allison…" Cade mumbled as he trailed off. Allison knew she had hurt his feelings, but she needed to know about Sam. She knew that was she was doing could very easily be a waste of time, but she _had_ to know.

"Cade. I love you. I do, but I need to know for sure." Allison explained.

"Alright, Allison. I trust you and I love you. Come home when you're done." Cade answered in a very small voice and with that he hung up the phone leaving Allison sobbing into the ground underneath her brother's Camaro.

She ended up crying herself to sleep and when she woke up, the garage was dim. She crawled out from under the car and stood up, tied her hair up, and looked out a window.

The sky was purple and orange, it was dawn. She looked back into the garage and realized she desperately needed to pee and her stomach was starting to hurt intensely. She limped around the garage, doubled over until she found a tiny bathroom in the far back corner.

She quickly rushed into it and when she came back out Bee was up and running again.

"What the hell?" Alli marched over to the car as soon as she came out of the bathroom.

"What were you doing yesterday?"

"Upgrade." Bee explained through his radio and Alli sighed.

"Well make sure today that you let me back into the trunk when the owner comes back."

"Deal." Bee said letting out a tiny robotic laugh.

"It's not funny Bumbleb-" She was interrupted by a very large growl in her stomach and she moaned. "Bee is there any food in here?" Alli whined and Bee tried doing a scan but his systems still weren't at full repair.

"Alright, I guess I'm on my own." Alli mumbled as she began looking through every box, shelf, and drawer she came across until she heard a car pull up outside of the garage.

"Bee!" Alli gasped as the car opened his trunk and she cannonballed inside it as Bee closed her into her hiding place.

Marshall stepped out of his old Ford F-150 truck and walked over to a door that was beside one of the garage doors and unlocked it as he took a step inside the dim room. He flicked on the lights, turning on three massive flood lights and went over to each garage door and lifted it up. He walked back over to his truck, pulled out a brown paper sack with his lunch in it and set it down on a shelf by the cash register.

He then walked over to his speakers, and plugged his phone in and quietly began playing a playlist in his music app.

"Alright, old girl, let's get you cleaned up." Marshall smiled at the new comer in his garage as he opened the doors and took a look in at the interior. He then headed over to the hood and slowly opened it, expecting the engine to be a block of rust, but dropped his mouth open when he saw the impressive, shiny V8 sitting in the snout of the car.

"Holy shit." He mumbled as he stared at the impressive insides. "Alright then." He smiled as he then made his way to the back of the car and unlocked the trunk, but Bee wouldn't let him open it.

"Come on!" Marshall groaned as he kept trying at the locked trunk. "Fine." He grumbled as he put down the keys on a table and went to get a crowbar and a cutting tool.

He powered on the tool and tapped the trunk just slightly as Bee threw it open and Allison came popping out. "What the hell?" Marshall yelled as he stumbled back and turned off the tool, throwing it onto the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

"How the hell did you get in ther?" Marshall yelled as Alli sat up in the trunk and tried to get him to calm down.

"Look! Calm down!" She yelled back and Marshall stared at her.

"Were you in there the whole time?" Marshall yelled and Alli quickly shrugged then nodded.

"Are you homeless or something?"

"No- not exactly at least. I have a place to go _technically_."

"So you ran away or something?"

"I'm looking for my brother, and I think he's in Florida."

"Outside of Jacksonville?"

"Oh my God. I'm in Jacksonville?" Alli was slightly disgusted. Of all the places for Bee to make their destination, why did he make it Jacksonville?

" _Outside_ of Jacksonville. About an hour or so." Marshall explained.

"Awesome." Alli grunted as she threw one leg out of the trunk, then the other and _again_ catching the toe of her foot on the edge of the trunk and heading face first into the garage floor as Marshall quickly reached to catch her.

Alli looked from the ground then up at the tall, muscular guy. He looked like a Calvin Klein model to her, but again her experience with men was pretty weak.

Marshall put his hands on Alli's waist and slowly stood her up, she was incredibly weaker than before she had started this adventure.

Alli looked at his eyes, they were green and she felt herself go limp and almost as if all of her depression had been lifted up off of her shoulders.

"I'm Marshall, by the way." Marshall numbly spoke, he was just as wonderstruck by her as she was by him.

"Allison." Alli numbly outstretched her arm as Marshall shook her hand.

"So um-" Marshall cleared his throat as the two snapped back to attention and took a step back from each other. "So is this your car?" Marshall asked, meaning about the Camaro.

"It's my brother's old car." Alli naturally answered, typically she choked and stuttered when she had to talk about Sam, but for some reason right now it came so naturally to talk about.

"So I assume you'd like your car back?" Marshall smirked and Alli gave a nervous smile. How was she going to explain that she couldn't drive the car because he was still in upgrade, because oh by the way he's a transformer?

"Uh- actually…" Allison began to trip over her words as she tried to come up with a logical reason why she couldn't take the car just yet.

"Um-" She continued to stumble and just as she was starting to put together an answer she heard Bee 'beep' a couple times. "Shit." She mumbled as she saw Bee scan the 2014 Camaro beside her and suddenly burst into the new model.

"Holy shit!" Marshall yelled as he stepped back and stood behind a cart.

"Are you an alien or something?" He gasped, looking at Allison.

"No! Way to go Bumblebee!" Allison screamed at the car and he buzzed at her.

"What the hell?" Marshall shrieked and Alli panicked.

"Shh!" She yelled as she walked over to him and put her hand over his mouth. "Listen to me! I'm Allison Whitwicky, and my car is the last autobot _alive_ on this planet. But you need to keep quiet because if they government finds out Bee is still here they'll kill him and they'll kill me and possibly you too." She explained as she took a step back and pulled her hand down from his mouth.

"Why me?" He asked as he stood with his back against the wall.

"Because, Marshall. You just bought an Autobot." Allison smirked as she threw him the keys he had put down from earlier.

"So,-" She smiled as she leaned in closer towards him. "Are you going to keep our secret?" She asked and Marshall looked from her to the car then back at Allison.

"Sure." He smiled and Allison actually smiled fully. "You have a really pretty smile." Marshall smirked as he leaned his face down to hers and softly spoke to her.

"Oh." Allison blushed as she looked down then looked up at Marshall very slightly. "Thanks." She shyly spoke.

"So, do you know anything about cars?" Marshall asked as he walked over to the hood and looked down at the engine.

"I know enough to keep Bee running." She smiled as she stood on the other side of the hood.

"Bee?" Marshall asked confused.

"Oh. Bee's the car." She blushed.

"Oh." Marshall smirked as he looked over at Allison who was staring back at him, almost in an adoring way. He thought she was gorgeous, and she thought the same thing. "You want to help me replace some of the pistons and maybe even put a turbo in?" Marshall asked and Allison smiled as she nodded. "Sweet. You want to grab me that tool box over there?" Marshall asked and Alli nodded as she walked over to a shelf and grabbed the handle.

She tried lifting the tool box and failed the first time, but eventually slid it off the shelf and lugged it over to Marshall.

"You okay?" Marshal asked, passing her a nervous glance. She looked exhausted, and was suddenly breathing pretty heavily.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Allison lied as she leaned against the car almost panting.

"Allison, you look white." Marshall said walking over to her and putting his arm around her waist. Bee opened one of his doors and Marshall carefully sat her down on one of the leather seats.

As soon as he sat her down she seemed to physically collapse into the back of the seat. She was exhausted, she was hungry, and she was dying for water.

"Alright." Marshall announced and Alli looked up at him confused. "I'm taking you back to my house." He announced and Alli smiled.

"What if you're an axe murderer?" She joked semi seriously.

"I think if I was a murderer and I found you in my garage I probably would have already killed you." He joked as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the passenger seat of his old truck. "You coming, car?" Marshall asked and Bee buzzed as he slowly backed out of the drive and waited beside the old truck as Marshall locked up his garage.

Once Marshall had closed the last garage door and locked the side door he turned back around and saw his 2001 Ford F-150 was now a 2015 F-150.

"Oh man!" Marshall laughed, grinning ear to ear. "Thanks, Bee!" Marshal smiled as he patted the car and got into the decked out new F-150. "I love your car!" Marshall laughed as he looked over at Allison who was trying to fall asleep.

"Hey! Come on! Stay awake." Marshall loudly said and Allison opened her eyes and looked over at him. "Here." He said as he handed her a bottle of water and she downed it in a matter of seconds.

Marshall backed out of the driveway, with the ac blasting as he quickly drove to his house that was half a mile down the road.


	9. Chapter 9

p class="MsoNormal""We're here."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMarshall announced as he parked the car with Bee parking beside him as he got out and Allison followed behind him. He unlocked the front door and Alli took a look around. The house reminded her of her and Cade's house back in Belmont./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was refurbished, and looked very modern. The wood was all oak, and she thought the house looked like one of those hipster homes in the woods./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nice place." She smiled as she followed behind Marshall until he stopped at a kitchen bar and helped Alli take a seat./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""You allergic to anything?" He asked and Allison shook her head. And a few moments later he put a bacon-grilled cheese in front of her and she swallowed it whole and downed half a liter of water./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Feel better?" He smirked and Allison smiled as she nodded./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thanks." She softly answered as she wiped her mouth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""No problem. So where exactly did you come from?" He asked as he propped his head in his hands that were held up by his elbows and he leaned on the kitchen counter./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""My parent's house, in San Fran."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""So you said you're looking for your brother?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I assume you two got separated?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, in the middle of the great Chicago battle. No thanks to the government." Allison snarled as she thought back to that day. Suddenly her first clear memory of that day played out in her head./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She remembered Epps throwing her into the front seat of Bee, and her watching in terror as her brother was shot down. She remembered looking into Epps eyes, not wanting him to leave her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, the government sucks." Marshall joked, snapping Allison out of her trance. "Well, Allison." Marshall started as he looked over at the clock on his wall then back at the young woman./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I told my friend's that I was going to meet them at the bar, you're welcome to come if you'd like. Although I feel like I should tell you, it is all guys. But if you're still looking for a fun time you can come." He smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Allison looked at the wall clock and was shocked that it was past noon already, time seemed to be flying by for her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank you, Marshall. But I think I'm going to just stay here, and take a nap or something if that's alright." She said as she hopped out of the bar stool./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's fine, do you need anything before I go?" He asked walking over towards her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I need to get my bag out of the trunk of my car, but that's it." She smiled as she headed out to the driveway./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey, no! I'll get it!" He smiled as he stopped her and rushed out to get her bag. As he walked back in he placed her bag down beside the front door and almost crashed into Allison./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh, gosh! Sorry." She blushed with her face almost touching his. "You don't need to apologize, Allison." He smirked and it was right then that she had the sudden urge to kiss him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"They stood there with their faces almost touching and suddenly she noticed his face leaning in towards hers and she closed her eyes and felt his lips press up against hers./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The kiss lasted for ten seconds when he pulled away and she opened her eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wow." She whispered and Marshall smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wow doesn't even begin to describe you Allison Whitwicky." He smiled and she blushed again. "I'll see you in a couple hours." He softly spoke as he kissed her on the lips again and ducked out the door. Allison watched him in the open door as he backed his truck out of the driveway and drove off./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"As soon as his car went out of view Alli quickly shut the door, picked up her bag and ran into the bathroom. She started the shower, grabbed out her shampoo, body wash, and razor and took off her old disgusting clothes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She stepped under the warm water of the shower and rinsed off. She shaved her legs, shampooed her hair and quickly got out as she blow dried her hair so it was shiny and wavy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She picked out one of her thongs she had packed, and put on one of her push up bras that was purple with black lace on it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She applied a thin layer of makeup, some subtle brown eye shadow and sprayed herself with the only perfume she had packed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Finally she slipped on an oversized black tee shirt that was her brothers and threw everything else into her bag again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She picked up her things, shut off the light and dropped the bag beside the sofa. Finally she plopped down on the sofa, shut off her phone, and turned on the television./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;" /p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Marshall had already been at the bar for an hour by now when the last person in his group walked over to their booth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sam, you made it!" Marshall smiled as he stood up and fist bumped his friend, letting him into the booth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""We ordered you a beer man." One of their other friends called out and Sam forced out a smile./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thanks guys." He said, trying not to sound so upset./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sam! Come on man! Cheer up!" Another buddy yelled he was drunk./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I guess I'm the DD tonight." Marshall groaned; he really just wanted to get back home to Allison. He wanted to make sure she was all right, but also he wanted 'more of her' to say the least./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alright! Alright!" Sam yelled as he threw back the beer, and flagged down the girl for another./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""What can I get you boys?" The waitress asked, her boobs practically spilling out of her shirt and for the first time Marshall hardly even noticed them. He saw them, but he didn't say anything about them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Coors Light." Sam said and the girl smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sure thing." She said in her perky and sexy voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"As the waitress walked away all of Marshall's friends pounded on him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Marshalllllll! You didn't even raise an eye brow at that girl's tits! Man you're not married yet, you have all the freedom in the world to acknowledge her rack without the fear of your crazy woman watching you from across the room." One of his friends drunkenly slurred./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nah, guys. I'm done with that for the time being." He explained as he smiled and thought about Allison./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wait! Wait! Wait! Did my boy get a woman?" One of his friends asked, raising an eyebrow at him and grinning ear to ear./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't know." Marshall smirked as he finished his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Marshall!" All of his friends smiled. Marshall put down his empty beer glass and rolled his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alright, who needs a ride home?" He asked, putting fifty bucks down on the table and getting up to leave./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""We do!" His two drunk friends cackled and he sighed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alright let's get you home." He said as they stood up and got ready to follow him out to his car/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Bye guys. I'm glad you came Sam." Marshall smiled as he led his two friends out to his new truck./p  
p class="MsoNormal"!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
o:AllowPNG/  
/o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
/xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:ViewNormal/w:View  
w:Zoom0/w:Zoom  
w:TrackMoves/  
w:TrackFormatting/  
w:PunctuationKerning/  
w:ValidateAgainstSchemas/  
w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalse/w:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
w:IgnoreMixedContentfalse/w:IgnoreMixedContent  
w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalse/w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
w:DoNotPromoteQF/  
w:LidThemeOtherEN-US/w:LidThemeOther  
w:LidThemeAsianJA/w:LidThemeAsian  
w:LidThemeComplexScriptX-NONE/w:LidThemeComplexScript  
w:Compatibility  
w:BreakWrappedTables/  
w:SnapToGridInCell/  
w:WrapTextWithPunct/  
w:UseAsianBreakRules/  
w:DontGrowAutofit/  
w:SplitPgBreakAndParaMark/  
w:EnableOpenTypeKerning/  
w:DontFlipMirrorIndents/  
w:OverrideTableStyleHps/  
w:UseFELayout/  
/w:Compatibility  
m:mathPr  
m:mathFont m:val="Cambria Math"/  
m:brkBin m:val="before"/  
m:brkBinSub m:val="-"/  
m:smallFrac m:val="off"/  
m:dispDef/  
m:lMargin m:val="0"/  
m:rMargin m:val="0"/  
m:defJc m:val="centerGroup"/  
m:wrapIndent m:val="1440"/  
m:intLim m:val="subSup"/  
m:naryLim m:val="undOvr"/  
/m:mathPr/w:WordDocument  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:LatentStyles DefLockedState="false" DefUnhideWhenUsed="true"  
DefSemiHidden="true" DefQFormat="false" DefPriority="99"  
LatentStyleCount="276"  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Normal"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="heading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="35" QFormat="true" Name="caption"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="10" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" Name="Default Paragraph Font"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="11" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtitle"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="22" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Strong"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="20" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="59" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Table Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Placeholder Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="No Spacing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Revision"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="34" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="List Paragraph"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="29" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="30" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="19" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtle Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="21" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="31" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtle Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="32" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="33" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Book Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="37" Name="Bibliography"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" QFormat="true" Name="TOC Heading"/  
/w:LatentStyles  
/xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 10]  
style  
/* Style Definitions */  
{mso-style-name:"Table Normal";  
mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0;  
mso-tstyle-colband-size:0;  
mso-style-noshow:yes;  
mso-style-priority:99;  
mso-style-parent:"";  
mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;  
mso-para-margin:0in;  
mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:Cambria;  
mso-ascii-font-family:Cambria;  
mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin;  
mso-hansi-font-family:Cambria;  
mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin;}  
/style  
![endif]- !-StartFragment- !-EndFragment-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	10. Chapter 10

Back inside Sam got his beer, finished it and pulled out his phone to call Mikaela.

"Hey baby." Mikaela answered into the phone on the second ring.

"Could you pick me up?" He asked, quietly saying goodbye to his friends and walking outside to the front of the building.

"Alright." Mikaela said as she hung up and Sam saw her car come from behind the bar in less than a minute and he frowned.

"Mik, I told you. I don't want you waiting on me like that."

"Yeah, and I don't trust you to drive yourself when you go to the bar. Especially with you being so down lately. How many beers did you have?" She sometimes treated him like he was her child.

"Two." He bit and Mikaela sighed.

"You don't need to get so nasty."

"I'm sorry, Mik. I'm just- I don't know."

"I know you're upset about Allison and Bee, but look if you want to find them you'll need to look it up because there's a 90% chance she thinks we're both dead. Which is what most of America thinks." She explained and Sam leaned back into the seat of their Denali SUV.

They near their house as they pass Marshall's house and Sam sees a new Camaro on his driveway.

"Marshall got a new car." Sam said, perking up a little.

"Did he?" Mikaela asked as she continued down the same road for a half a mile before turning left and going another half mile until they pulled into the driveway of their house.

"Looked just like Bee…" Sam mumbled as he got out of the car and headed to the front door.

"Sam." Mikaela said and he turned around to look at her come. She made eye contact with him and slowly strutted over to him, making her hips move more than usual as she walked right up to him.

"You need to keep your head up, wherever Allison is… I know she's fine." Mikaela said, finishing her tiny speech with a kiss and leading his hands up under her shirt.

"And if you keep your head up by the time I come in from working on Mr. White's bike this will be all yours." She seductively said, biting her lip.

Finally Marshall dropped off his last friend as he sped home. He looked down at the little clock in his car, it was almost 10:00 PM. He finally made it on the driveway, and got both cars into the garage by 10:15. He quickly walked through the front door and entered into a dark room.

He looked at the sofa and Allison asleep on the sofa in a oversized black tee shirt that he thought complimented her legs. He carefully took the remote out of her hand, turned off the television and gently picked her up.

As soon as he had picked her up she woke up and smiled at Marshall as he carried her down the hall to his bedroom.

"You have fun tonight?" She groggily asked as he placed her down on the bed.

"I did." He smiled as he put the covers over her and kissed her on the lips. "Goodnight, Allison." He softly spoke as he stood up and headed into the bathroom.

Alli lied there in the dark, as she felt herself drift to sleep before Marshall got out of the shower.

Marshall turned off the shower and got dressed thirty minutes later. As he walked out of the bathroom he saw Allison dead asleep on the bed, and he smiled to himself as he walked out of the bedroom and into the living room and lied down on the sofa.

After a moment he shut his eyes and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

And for a good two and a half hours the house was silent until Alli's tiny murmurs started up.

The murmurs went from mumbles to a little louder whines until she was fully screaming.

Marshall jolted himself awake as he jumped up off the sofa and ran into his bedroom. He switched on the lights and threw himself beside Alli as he began shaking her awake.

"Allison!" Marshall yelled loud enough that it woke Alli up as she immediately threw herself into his chest, sobbing and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Allison! What happened?" He asked as she calmed her sobs.

"I'm sorry… I'm- I. I have nightmares sometimes." She began explaining, looking into his eyes.

"About what?"

"About my brother. About being separated from him."

"Allison, you sounded like you were being murdered."

"I know! I'm sorry!" She stressed as she got out of bed and paced around on the wood floor. "God." She mumbled as she walked in circles, sweating insanely.

"Allison." Marshall calmly said as he sat on the edge of the bed watching her face.

"Dammit!" She growled at herself and Marshall hopped up off the end of the bed and grabbed her, making her face him.

"What happened to your brother?"

"I watched him get shot. I thought he was dead at the time, but now Bee and I think he's somewhere near here."

"What's his name?"

"Sam." She replied, her bottom lip beginning to quiver again and Marshall frowned as he pulled her into his arms and stood there with her, gently rocking her side to side.

After he had calmed her crying he helped her back into bed and just as he was about to kiss her goodnight and leave again she grabbed him by the shirt of his collar and kissed him hard.

She let him up and he stared at her, she amazed him. He stood up and walked towards the door, closing it and shutting the light off as he got into the bed beside her.

As soon as he was under the covers Alli had already wriggled out of her tee shirt and had her body pressed up against his muscular body.

Out on the driveway Bee was sending out multiple calls as far as his signal would reach until he had caught something. He called into KSI and ordered for a replacement before he took off down the road in the direction of where he had caught his signal.

The next morning Marshall woke up to an empty bed and quickly looked around to see if she was in the room at all.

He looked around and saw no sign of her. He finally got out of bed and walked down the hallway where he could hear the television running. He looked in the living room, but it was empty.

"Looking for something?" A female voice asked from behind him in the kitchen. Marshall spun around, smiling as he walked into the kitchen and saw her making a waffle.

"Good morning." He softly spoke as he walked over to her and put his arms around her from behind.

"Good morning." Alli blushed, softly laughing.

"Who's the waffle for?" Marshall asked, smelling the food.

"You." She smiled as she picked up a glass of water and sipped from it.

"How long have you been up?" He asked turning her around.

"Long enough to make you a waffle." She smiled up at him.

"You haven't eaten yet?"

"No. I'm not really hungry."

"Allison, you almost passed out yesterday. You're eating something. You want cereal?"

"No."

"How about granola?"

"Yeah, okay." She agreed as Marshall grabbed out a granola bar from a cabinet and handed it to her. "Thanks." She smiled as she placed the food beside her water and pulled the waffle off the iron and slid it onto a plate.

"Thank you." Marshall smiled as he took the plate, grabbed the syrup out of the fridge and sat at the table. Alli followed behind him as she took a seat across the table, and swallowed down her granola and water.

"So I thought maybe you could come to work with me today." Marshall suggested and Alli looked over at him.

"It would give me something to keep my mind busy. Sure." She smiled as she threw away her trash and put her glass in the sink and headed into the bathroom to get ready.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ready?" Marshall asked, coming down the hallway and out into the living room where Alli was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah." She smiled as she stood up and brushed her hair out with her fingers.

"I think you'll like working at the garage." Marshall smiled as he let Alli out of the house and then stepped out himself, turning around to lock the front door.

"What the hell?" Alli shrieked and Marshall turned around, quickly noticing the green, new Lamborghini Huracan sitting beside his truck.

"Whoa!" He yelled as he took a step back.

"Where's Bee?" Alli asked, stepping closer to the car.

Suddenly the Huracan made the Autobot power up sound and stood up on his two feet.

"Whoa!" Marshall yelled again, stumbling back. The whole Autobot thing was still really throwing him off.

"Are you crazy? Someone is going to see you! Get down!" Alli hissed and the Autobot looked down at her rather confused and annoyed that the girl was bossing him around.

"Huracan!" Alli hissed again as she heard Marshall's neighbor open his garage door. "Transform into a car dammit!" She yelled just before his neighbor stepped out of his garage.

"Mornin' Marshall!" An older man waved as he stood in his brown and maroon striped robe that stopped just above his knees and that matched his furry maroon colored slippers. He was holding a white mug of coffee, and his glasses sat low on the bridge of his nose.

"Good morning, Mr. Richards!" Marshall smiled and waved back at his old neighbor who came shuffling over onto his driveway.

"How you doin' son? I saw that Camaro leave your house _late_ last night. You have family over?" He asked as he took another sip of his bitter drink that was thick with creamer and five packets of white sugar.

"Oh! No, just an old friend stopping by for the evening." Marshall smiled as he formulated his little lie, he'd have to remember to tell Allison—incase the conversation came up again with anyone else.

"That's nice." Mr. Richards smiled as he slurped again from his mug.

"Yourself?" Marshall asked, he was always nice to the old man since he didn't have any kids, and his wife and family were all dead.

"Oh you know, same old same old. I'm getting a dog this week." He said as he looked around and noticed the Lamborghini. "Shit! When did you get this girl?" Mr. Richards asked with his eyes widening.

"Oh, this? I uh-" Marshall stumbled he didn't know how he was going to explain the half of a million dollar car sitting in his driveway. He and his neighbor both knew he could never afford such a car. "Uh-" Marshall stumbled as he tried to think of a good answer.

Just as he was starting to sweat he saw Allison emerge from the car. "Well that's just great…" She mumbled as she got out of the Lamborghini, harshly shutting the car's door.

"You didn't tell me you got yourself a rich girlfriend!" Mr. Richards snickered as he and Marshall both stared at the young woman as she stared down at the low sitting sports car.

"Marshall I have a pr-"

"Allison, meet Mr. Richards!" Marshall practically yelled as the brunette whipped her head up and stared at the old man, as if she was startled by his unknown presence.

"Hello there, Allison. You must be sonny's girlfriend." He laughed as he grabbed her hand and started to shake it as his lukewarm coffee sloshed all around in the cup but never jumped out of the mug fully.

"I am." She gave a small smile as he shook her hand and arm up and down rather violently.

"Well ain't that something too cheer about?" He whispered, following it up with a wheezy laugh. "He needs someone to keep him in check." He winked and Allison shyly laughed and smiled at him before finally looking at Marshall, with an upset expression.

"Well, Mr. Richards!" Marshall smiled as he patted the old man's shoulder, turning his focus away from Allison and back towards Marshall. "We really do have to go, but I will see you after work." He smiled as he began escorting the old man to his garage.

"That's right, Friday's you walk Jessie!" The old man exclaimed, shaking the mug again and finally splattering some coffee on the ground just beside Marshall's tan leather cowboy boots.

"That's right, sir!" Marshall smiled as he helped Mr. Richard's all the way into his garage.

"She'll be waiting for you by the front door!" Mr. Richards yelled out as Marshall quickly headed back to his driveway.

"Who's Jessie?" Allison asked as she wound her hair up and put it in a bun.

"The old man's dog, I walk her on Friday's after I get back from work and then I head to the bar to hang with the guys." He smiled as he followed behind Allison as she walked over to her car.

"You spend a lot of time at the bar." She observed, turning around and looking up at him.

"I guess you could say I do, yeah." He smirked as he leaned against the small Italian car.

"So, then, are you an alcoholic?" She asked and Marshall gave a small laugh.

"No, I'm the designated driver for my friends." He smiled.

"Oh." Alli mumbled as she looked down and then back up at Marshall, feeling bad for having had interrogated him.

"Well you ready for your first day of work?" He asked and she smiled.

"Then let's go." He said as he opened the door to his truck for her to climb in.

"Marshall." She smirks and he closes the door, very confused.

"You're telling me that you're taking the truck when there is a _free_ , _new_ , half of a million dollar sports car sitting on your driveway, that can drive itself?" She asked and Marshall smiled.

"Alright, let's do it." He said as he walked slowly up to her and kissed her, leaving himself and her wanting more than just a kiss on the lips.

The two climbed into the Lamborghini as it started up, growling it's engine and slowly backing out of the driveway before it slammed on the gas and shot down the road to where Marshall worked.


	12. Chapter 12

The two had started work on a customer's Pontiac that needed a basic oil change when Marshall finally gathered up the nerve to ask about Alli's experience in the war.

"So how's your search for Sam going?" He asked, completely unaware of the fact that he was asking about the same Sam he knew.

"Honestly," Alli paused as she pulled herself out from under the car as she inspected it for any further need of repair. "I haven't searched at all since you found me." She shrugged before she rolled back under the car.

A minute later after inspecting the underside she rolled back out and stood up as she headed over to the hood. "And now with Bee gone, there's not much I can do until he gets back." She sighed as she helped check fluid levels.

"Any idea where he is?" Marshall asked as he smudged oil on his fitted white tee shirt.

"No, KSI hasn't heard from him, he isn't returning any of Huracan's signals…" She groaned as she accidentally whipped oil above her eyebrow.

"You and Bee have been together for a pretty long time, huh?" He asked, smiling at how cute she looked inside the hood of a car with oil smudged on her face.

"He's saved my life more than once." She smiled as she and Marshall both closed the hood of the Pontiac and moved on to a 2005 Chevy Malibu.

"He saved your life in the…"

"The War? Yeah." She smirked as Marshall lifted the Malibu up and they changed the tires of the worn out car. "I can't even remember all of the times that Bee saved my life." Alli smiled as she thought about the little black and yellow coupe.

"Is that how you made it out?" He asked, pausing from his work.

"No, it wasn't just Bee—all of the Autobots really. That and-" Alli trailed off as she put on a second wheel and stopped.

"And what?" Marshall asked, extremely curious.

"And, my brother, Sam." She smiled, keeping back her tears and anger.

"So you're brother brought you into all this?" He asked, he had stopped working by now and was completely engrossed in her story as she struggled to lift up the tires.

"Yep." She grunted as she tried holding up the small rubber circle. "All by buying the same version of Camaro that you bought with me in it, at the lot." She smiled.

Marshall quickly got up and helped Alli with putting the tire on the car. "So what happened, exactly?" He asked as they finished the Malibu and moved onto an old Subaru.

"Once I found out that my brother's car, that _by the way_ I was using for the moment, was a robot it all kind of went down from there. I followed Bee to N.E.S.T., and from there the Decepticons attacked the base, and from that moment on I was on the run from the government and the Decepticons." She explained as they finished their last car of the day.

"So the government… why were they chasing you and the Autobots? Aren't you the good guys?"

"Yeah— We even had half the U.S. Army helping us." She smiled as Marshall's eyes widened.

"But they never caught you?"

"No…"

"But they caught your brother?" Marshall asked as they began to clean up the garage and shut it up for the day.

"Um—" Allison swallowed back her sadness and anger and focused on her breathing for a moment while Marshall closed the garage doors and locked the front entrance.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Marshall asked, thinking she had answered, but the sound of him closing the heavy metal doors overpowered her voice.

"I-" She cleared her throat. "I didn't answer yet." She said in a clearer voice as she stood beside the Huracan. "They shot him, and his girlfriend." She finally said and Marshall looked over at Allison.

"I'm sorry, did you say he got shot?" He asked as they got in the car and the Huracan sped them back to the house in three minutes, whereas the drive usually took ten to fifteen minutes. "But I thought you were looking for him?" Marshall was confused and Allison was having trouble, now, with holding back tears.

"I am." She said as she quickly got out of the car and walked into the bedroom to change into an oversized red sweatshirt dress.

"But he got—shot?" Marshall asked, deeply confused and worried as he changed into a clean white shirt and jeans.

"Yeah." Alli let out a deep breath as she smiled and leaned against a side of the doorframe.

"Allison-" Marshal started as he slowly walked over to her and put his arms around her waist, resting them on her hips. "Know your limits." He managed out in each breath he took in between kissing her.

"Mhmmm." She smiled with her lips pressed up against his.

"Come on. Let's go walk that dog." He laughed as he took her hand and led her out the house and next door to where a beautiful German Shepard mix sat at the doorstep with the leash in her mouth, and her master standing beside her.

"Well, howdy!" Mr. Richards smiled as he shook Marshall's hand.

"Howdy, Mr. Richards." Marshall smiled as he tipped the corner of his baseball hat.

"You kids both walking old Jessie girl here?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes sir." Allison spoke out, smiling as she picked up Jessie's leash as the dog approached her.

"That's nice." He smiled as he suddenly became out of breath and looked over at the bench on his porch. "You know—she's really becoming a handful for me to take care of. I just _can't_ keep up with her like I used to." He sympathetically smiled at his dog as Marshall helped him take a seat on the bench.

"How are you feeling Mr. Richards?" Marshall asked, concerned for the man's well being—beside his home nurse Marshall was the only other person who cared for the old man.

"What's that? Oh! Oh—I'm fine sonny, now why don't you and your girlfriend both take old Jessie for a walk and I'll be waiting for you all here." He smiled as he shooed the couple off down the road.

"So," Alli started, she felt like _now_ it was her turn to ask Marshall about his involvement in the Chicago/Decepticon battle/invasion. "What about you?"

"What _about_ me?" Marshall asked, grabbing Alli's other hand and slightly swinging it as Jessie pulled her down the road and Marshall followed behind the two.

"What involvement did you have in the war?" She asked and Marshall looked past her for a moment, as he collected his thoughts and memories (if you will) about the invasion.

"Well—" He started as he looked over at Jessie then back to Alli. "I remember that the day it happened my father died." He smiled, he found slight humor at how awful everything that day was.

"Oh, Marshall…. I'm sorry." Alli frowned and Marshall looked into her eyes and leaned over and kissed her forehead as they went off onto a gravel path.

"Don't be." He softly spoke with his forehead pressed against hers. "My father was a terrible man." He loudly spoke as he pulled his face away from hers and looked out at where Jessie was leading them.

"Why?" Alli asked after a moment, and Marshall turned away from the path ahead of him and then over at Alli for a moment before he looked down and shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked a couple rocks with his boots.

"He was never faithful to my mother…" He sighed as he thought back to how his father was. "He couldn't express his emotions for shit. He used to try to kick the shit out of me… that was until I got bigger and stronger than him." Marshall smiled and let out a small laugh as Alli expressed an uncomfortable and concerned smile.

"Wow. I'm sorry." She said, physically taking a few subtle steps away from him. She was now regretting getting into a relationship with a total stranger she had only met a couple days ago.

"Allison." Marshall said, his smile was gone and he had stopped walking a few seconds before she did.

Allison stopped dead in her tracks as Jessie turned around, with her mouth hanging out of her mouth—bobbing up and down, as she looked at the two humans.

Allison dry swallowed as she slowly turned around and looked at Marshall.

"Yes?" She nervously asked.

"What's wrong?" He asked walking over to her.

"Nothing!" She said, putting on a fake smile and catching Jessie's attention with her tense body language.

"Bull shit!" He yelled and Jessie let out a low growl.

"It's just—I don't know! I got nervous when you started talking about your father and all the awful things he did to you. It made me wonder if you'd ever… you know? Repeat some of those things?" She managed to blurt out and Marshall's eyes glossed over as he stared into Allison's eyes. "Marshall?" Allison asked, almost afraid he would lash out on her.

Suddenly Alli felt Marshall's lips pressed, hard, up against hers and it took her for surprise. Her eyes widened before she closed them.

After a moment Marshall pulled back from her lips and looked at her again.

"Allison, I swear to God I would _never_ hurt you! _Ever_!" He spoke, with his hands cradling her face, and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I think—" She trailed off and Marshall looked at her, waiting in anticipation for what she was going to say next. "I think _I love you_." She whispered and Marshall felt a smile spread across his face.

"I think _I love you, too_." Marshall replied, almost laughing he was so happy.

"No! I know _I love you_!" He yelled out in the middle of the tiny forest they were in. "Allison, I do love you! I love you more than anyone else in the world, and that is _never_ going to change!" He yelled as he picked her up and spun them both around, tangling them selves in Jessie's leash.

"I love you, Marshall." Alli smiled as she looked down at Marshall and kissed him hard.

As they stood there, the sky began to darken and the daily rainstorm came in, except this time it would be here for the whole night and into the next morning.

"Oh my God!" Alli screamed as the rain began to pound down on their heads.

"Come on!" Marshall laughed as he held out his hand, waiting for her to take it so they could both take off down the road, back to return Jessie.


	13. Chapter 13

By the time they reached his porch, they were both soaked to the bone and Jessie smelled terrible.

"Well! Did you kids take the dog for a walk or go swimming?" Mr. Richards asked, cracking himself up as his house nurse helped him out onto the porch to bring his dog inside.

"That should tire her out!" Marshall smiled as he kept his shivering girlfriend glued to his waist as he tried keeping her warm. "Make sure you keep an eye on him, Ms. Lyon. Our neighborhood likes to loose power a lot." Marshall smiled as the woman nodded and the two dashed back to his house and stumbled inside, soaking wet, and freezing.

"It's freezing!" Alli shivered as she threw off her soggy, heavy red sweater dress onto the floor.

"You know what'll fix that?" Marshall asked as he admired her standing there in the living room in her purple lace bra and her lace black underwear.

"What?" She asked, smiling as she slowly made her way back over to him as he removed his wet shirt.

"A hot shower." He answered as he kissed her on the lips and she kissed his neck and ran her hands down his chest.

"Oh yeah?" She smiled with her lips pressed against his again.

"Yeah." He said as he ran his hands down her sides.

"Don't you need to be naked for that?" She whispered in his ear as he took his hands around to her back and unlatched her bra.

She threw it down onto the ground as he removed his boots and jeans and hoisted her up in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her into the bathroom.

He started the shower water as she pulled off her underwear and the two charged into the steamed glass shower.

Alli had never felt anything so intense and passionate before in her life.

It wasn't like she was a virgin and experiencing sex for the first time, she had done it many times with Cade, but this time it was different.

Maybe it had to do with everything that had happened before and up to this point or maybe it was because she really was in love with Marshall.

She wasn't sure but she did know it was like nothing she had ever experienced before in her life, and she loved it—she never wanted it to end.

But about an hour later things did end and Marshall was dressed and out the door, on the way to the bar in the pouring rain.

He pulled his truck into the nearest possible spot to the door and charged inside where he saw his friends sitting in their usual spot.

"Sam! Tucker! Bobby! You guys made it!" Marshall smiled as he sat down beside Sam and flagged the waitress down, ordering a beer.

"Just a beer, Marshall?" His friend laughed.

"Yeah man, you always start the night off with a vodka shot." Bobby laughed and Marshall smiled, keeping quiet.

"It has something to do with his new catch, I bet." Tucker smiled and all the guys started cheering when he didn't say anything but nod his head, 'yes.'

"Tell us about her!" Sam asked, he was in a particularly good mood tonight.

"Yeah, man, tell us about her." Tucker encouraged as all three men leaned in closer to hear as if they were about to hear a highly confidential secret.

"Well, she's gorgeous—I'll start there." He smiled.

"She got big tits?" His crude, unmarried, dog friend, Bobby asked.

"They're a pretty good size." He smiled, they were beyond 'good', she had the best tits he'd ever seen. But Marshall was a gentleman, and he wouldn't ever dream of putting her out there like that to his friends.

"You guys have sex yet?" Sam asked and Marshall drunkenly smiled.

"That's my man!" Bobby yelled, high fiving Marshall from across the table—he _was_ drunk.

"Anyways, she's got this great long, brown hair that's kind of curly but not in a frizzy way, you know? Like, in a sexy way. And her skin is like lightly darkened caramel. And she's got these eyes… they're like chocolate brown cheetah's eyes." Marshall began describing her, it was obvious that he was madly in love with her.

"So what's her name?" Tucker finally asked and all of the guys agreed, they were curious too.

"Allison." Marshall said and suddenly Sam began to feel everything around him slow down as if the whole world was beginning to freeze over. He was convinced Marshall was talking about his sister, but he wasn't brave enough to ask so instead he came up with some bull shit excuse as to why he had to leave, before he actually called Mikaela and ran out to the car in the pouring rain.

"We need to go home!" He immediately yelled and Mikaela looked at him somewhat appalled.

"First of all, don't you dare get into this car ever again and yell at me while commanding me to do things. Now what the hell is wrong?" She asked as she pulled the car into a parking spot and looked over at Sam who looked like he could puke and cry all at once.

"I think Marshall is sleeping with my sister!" He yelled out and Mikaela looked at him like an owl with dialated pupils.

"I'm sorry," She smiled as she looked at Sam. "What?" She yelled and Sam jumped.

"No- look! I- I- I know he is!" He continued on.

"And how do you know that?" Mikaela asked as she put the car in reverse and exited the parking lot.

"I- I- I just know!"

"Sam! Marshall _is not_ sleeping with your sister! Alright?" Mikaela yelled as they stopped at a light.

"You don't know that!" Sam justified.

"And neither do you, damn it! Look! The chance of Marshall sleeping with a brunette named Allison is pretty good! Do you know how many brown-haired girls named Allison there are? Practically every Allison I know is a brunette! So you need to calm down, go home, lie down, and watch a movie or something!" Mikaela ranted as she drove through the pouring rain.

"You're right…" Sam softly spoke as they pulled into their garage. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he leaned his face into hers and kissed her.

"I love you, Sam." Mikaela said to him as thunder cracked above them. "Please stop killing yourself." She said as she hugged him over the center console of the car and listened to more thunder.

"We should go inside before we loose power and the dog destroys our house." Sam smiled as he got out of the car and walked in with Mikaela to see that their one dog was already in the process of destroying the inside of their house.


	14. Chapter 14

Marshall arrived home thirty minutes later and the rain was still unforgiving. He quickly parked in side the garage, beside the Lamborghini and walked in through the back garage door.

"Allison?" Marshall happily called out. "Hey baby?" He asked as he walked into the living room and saw the television running. He looked over the back of the couch and saw his girlfriend curled up, asleep. "Allison." He whispered as he gently shook her awake.

"Hey." She groggily smiled as she sat up and stretched her arms.

"Hi." He quietly answered back. "Whatchya doin'?" He asked as he sat beside her and cuddled her up against him.

"I was watching the news…" She smiled as she picked up the remote and muted the volume. ",but I guess I fell asleep." She laughed as Marshall kissed her forehead.

"Well, this weather sucks. I was going to go take you somewhere tonight." He smiled and Alli looked up at him.

"Like where?" She asked, smiling and biting the corner of her lip.

"I can't tell you, I'm still planning on taking you." He smiled.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" She asked as she crawled onto his lap.

"Well-" Marshall started just as someone knocked on the door. "Who the hell?" He mumbled as he got up off the couch and went to open the front door. "Ms. Lyon? Is- Is everything alright? I see you brought Jessie." Marshall immediately began to worry and looked out on the street for an ambulance but there wasn't one.

"Everything is fine." She smiled but then frowned when the dog whined. "But Jessie is having a fit about this storm, and neither Mr. Richards nor I can get her to calm down. And I'm afraid, with his condition, that she'll accidentally hurt him. I was wondering if I could drop her off here for the night?" She asked and Marshall looked at her surprised.

He had never known Jessie to have a track record of having an irrational fear of storms or being too much for the old man to handle.

"Uh, sure." He smiled as he took the leash and the big box of things she had sitting beside her.

"Thank you, son." She smiled as she thanked him and turned around ready to dash back to Mr. Richards.

"Lisa!" Marshall yelled, stopping the short, round, black woman.

"Hmm?" She asked, turning back around with her umbrella propped against her shoulder.

"How much longer do you think he has?" Marshall asked in a low voice.

"It's hard to tell right now. Could be a year, could be a week. The doctor is coming over tomorrow morning, we'll have a better answer then." She sympathetically smiled. "I'm so sorry, sweet heart." She said as she hugged the young man, turned around, and hurried back to the house.

Marshall finally slammed the door shut, locked it and flopped back down on the couch with Alli and watched the weather report while Jessie calmly walked over to the couple and flopped down at their feet.

"They think it's run off from the tropical storm that just missed us." Alli said and Marshall looked over at her.

He stared at her for a good minute until she looked over at him and smiled.

"What?" She asked and Marshal quickly swooped her up, and threw her over his shoulder and spun her around as Jessie excitedly barked and spun around them.

"Marshall!" She squealed in between laughs.

Finally he set her down and kissed her. "You hungry?" He asked and she nodded. "Good! Then let's make spaghetti." He smiled as he picked her back up and carried her into the kitchen.

"Are the noodles ready yet?" Marshall asked as he opened a bottle of wine.

Alli stood over the pot, with her back to him and grinned.

"Alli?" He asked as he went to put his hand on her shoulder and she spun around and flicked a couple noodles at him.

"Hey!" He laughed as he jumped back and Jessie dove in to eat them off the floor.

"Come here you!" He smiled as he chased her around the island until he finally caught her and tickled her.

"Marshall! Marshall! Stop! Stop!" She screamed, laughing.

"Never!" He laughed until finally there was a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder and the power went out.

"Shit we forgot to put candles out." He suddenly realized as they stood there in the dark and Allison started cackling with laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked, smiling. He could barely make her face out in the night-light.

"Your face was." She snickered, as she looked at his blue-silhouetted face. They stood there, listening to the dog in the kitchen slurp up the floor noodles and they both broke into laughter.

"I'll go get the candles." He finally said.

"And I'll get the matches." Alli sweetly replied as they both went in search of what they needed before they returned to the same place, lit the candles, ate dinner, and finally curled up in front of the fire place in a nest of blankets.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Marshall whispered as he brushed a piece of her hair back.

"Thanks." She bashfully answered, slightly hiding her face.

"No, Alli, like _really_ beautiful." He said with a serious face.

"I can't be that great." She smirked and Marshall stared at her.

"How could you _ever_ say that?" He asked, sounding as if her comment about herself had hurt him.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I just- not everything about me is great, you know?"

"No, I don't. Because when I look at you I see this independent, strong, brave woman that continues on no matter what life throws in your direction! You're perfect."

"That's just it though! I'm not! I'm not perfect! I'm am so screwed up in _so_ many ways!" She screamed, sitting up. "I hadn't talked to my parents in years, up until a few weeks ago! I watched my best friend die! I watched _my brother_ _die_! And the most screwed up part was, I was with a man for… I don't even remember how many months, that I wasn't in love with!" Alli screamed and Marshall felt his stomach drop a little. "I was in love with him because I didn't know what it felt like to be loved by a person!" She let out a heavy breath.

"Do you love me?" Marshall asked, a little scared of what her answer would be.

"What?" She asked, turning around and looking at him.

"I asked do you love me?" He repeated as his heart raced a little.

"Marshall!" She said as she threw herself towards him and started crying. "Of course! Of course I love you! I haven't _ever_ loved anyone as much as _I love you_. I love you so much, that loosing you would be like loosing half of me. You have been able to fix all the holes in my heart by loving me! I'm not depressed anymore; I don't have that terrible nightmare of watching my brother die every night, anymore. And that's because of you! Because of your live and kindness towards me!" She cried as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Allison." Marshall said as she hugged his head and he buried his face into her ribcage, slightly crying. "I've waited a whole lifetime to find someone like you!" His muffled voice carried out into the air.

Allison let go and lied down beside him and smiled as she wiped away tears.

"You're still so perfect to me." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and cuddled against her.

Allison let out a happy little sigh as they laid there, listening to the rain as she put her arms around Jessie and the three fell asleep.


End file.
